With development of computer technologies, many sensitive data, such as financial information and medical records can be kept on remote servers or cloud-based computing resources. Authorized users can access the sensitive data using applications running, for example, on their personal computing devices. Typically, personal computing devices are connected, via data networks, to servers or cloud-based computing resources. Therefore, the sensitive data can be subject to unauthorized access.
Encryption techniques, such as a homomorphic encryption, can be applied to the sensitive data to prevent unauthorized access. The encryption techniques can be used to protect “data in use”, “data in rest”, and “data in transit”. A homomorphic encryption is a form of encryption in which a specific algebraic operation (generally referred to as addition or multiplication) performed on plaintext, is equivalent to another operation performed on ciphertext. For example, in Partially Homomorphic Encryption (PHE) schemes, multiplication in ciphertext is equal to addition of the same values in plaintext.